Where We Are (Oneshot)
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: "Why, why did you have to leave?" She whispered to herself, drawing her knees up against her chest and resting her forehead on top of them. "I wish you could've stayed." [ONESHOT] MIGGY Max/Iggy


The three almost silent taps on the window aroused the young woman from her light slumber. Momentarily blinded from the sunshine that filled the room, she ran a hand through her bed tousled hair, yawning from the drowsiness of the long night before. Her glance flickered across the window where she spotted the tree beside the bedroom swaying against the strong wind, which had forced the branch to brush against the window and awaken her from her sleep. As she drew herself up she looked around the room, asking herself why it wasn't so familiar. Immediately, she tensed up and sprung out of bed, reading for an attack. When none came, and the wind was all she could hear, she sat back down on the bed and thought back to the night before.

Soon enough, flashes of memories appeared painstakingly inside her head as she relived the memories; wiping away the salty tears that had started rolling down her face. All her breath left her as she looked down beside her, noticing the dark blue t-shirt to which she recognized as his. She picked it up, lifting it to her face and breathing in his scent, just as she had last night. Now she knew where she was and why she was there. The feelings suddenly came rushing back, hitting her with the force of a truck on a highway. She choked back the sobs that threatened to burst from her chest, throwing the shirt down on the floor.

"Why, why did you have to leave?" She whispered to herself, drawing her knees up against her chest and resting her forehead on top of them. "I wish you could've stayed."

The night before was their last together. The last time she had gotten to hold him, to kiss his lips, to make love. Those mere few hours, the happiest hours of her life, a moment she would go back to and relive over and over again. She remembered wasting no time to kiss those sweet lips of his, never wasted a second to look into his eyes. She didn't regret a single thing that happened, except one; and now she thinks she'll never be able to tell him, tell him how she truly felt about him.

"I love you."

The words echoed around the room and a small smile escaped her lips. She said it. Maybe not to him, and she probably never will, but she still said it. For the longest time she'd lied about the true feelings she had felt for him, the feelings she thought she'd never experience again. She spent weeks pushing the feelings down, telling herself that she liked him and that it was no more. Yet as those feelings grew stronger for her, in the end she accept it and hid the truth from him. She hid it because it was a truth she thought he didn't need to hear, a truth that she thought, spoken aloud, would tie her to him even more and it'd be even harder to let go.

"I'm sorry."

She stared down at the shirt, muttering five words over and over again.

"I love you, I'm sorry."

Over and over.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks once more, her throat burning from the sobs that she forced back down. She replayed the first and last time she kissed him, wishing that there were so many more between, but how so much kept them apart. She longed for his lips, his touch, and his voice. She longed for him, for the feelings to be returned.

He left that morning and she knew that nothing was going to happen. In the end, she may have never won his heart, so in return she gave him her body so she could be close to him. In a way, it was selfish of her to do it, yet she wanted to because it made him happy, made her happy.

She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his skin on her own, and the strength she felt in his arms and his body while he held her. True, maybe their hands weren't a perfect fit, yet it still felt right. Where he was, she felt safe, at home.

When he left last night, as did she. She didn't want to return to the bedroom they spent their last hours together as she already felt the ache taking place deep inside her heart, so she left. Arriving at the nearest motel, carrying only his shirt, she curled up on the motels bed and began to cry with the gathered fabric clenched in her hands.

In truth, she wasn't a stranger to the pain. This was a burning in her chest that she had felt many years before. This one, though more controlled, hurt worse than the one she felt so long ago because the feelings that she felt deep in her heart were so true, so raw and pure that it almost surprised her. Shocked that she came to care for the boy so much in such a short time. He may not have been on her mind all the time, yet when he did cross her thoughts, her heart sped up and a blush would stain her cheeks that she'd hurry to cover.

Although, when she lay back on her bed her phone buzzed twice, signaling a message had been received. She reached across to the table beside the bed, grabbing her phone and bringing it towards her; and as she did a broken smile fell across her face. Her heart was not broken, yet in ways it wasn't fully repaired, but something in her chest began to glow as she saw who the sender was.

**Iggy: Planes suck, don't go on them.**

To others it may not have been much, but she brought to the phone to her chest and held it there for a long while, taking in deep yet shaky breaths. Afterwards, she lifted the phone back to her face and began to reply with only one thought in mind…

_This will do, this will definitely do._

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this and feel everything that Max was feeling. This story is a no wings story and just about Max and Iggy who were together for a short time before he had to leave. I wrote this out of experience because I've been in a similar situation. Let me know what you think of it, thanks again guys.**


End file.
